Open Door
by Emma Macay
Summary: She thinks they assume too much about my character? Haruhi whenever I think I have you figured out you show me something new to explore; but that is one of the things I love about you.


I own nothing.

* * *

I saw her dancing around her apartment while dusting; however unlike most people she actually does it well. I can feel a smile start form on my face. The song on the radio ends, she resumes dusting normally. She unties her white bandana from her hair letting it loose, her hair falls framing her face. She turns the radio off, and turns around

"Kyoya- Sempai! I didn't hear you come in." Haruhi states surprised, pushing her hair behind her ear. I stand up straight leaving my post in her doorway.

"I would have knocked but the door was open." I start "Is it safe to leave your door open when your home alone. Anyone could have walked in while you were pleasantly distracted." I gave her a look, I don't know what I would do if she got hurt. _'I wish she would take her safety more seriously. She is special to me, well, to all of us.' _

"I was trying to prevent myself from choking on the cleaning supply fumes." She defends quickly. That does makes sense; I have never thought much about the fumes from cleaning products. I don't want her asphyxiating on the fumes.

"You do have a point there, just try to be more careful." I state. I might as tell her she is right, in this case.

"I will." she sighs shaking her head. "No, what did you need Sempai? I doubt this visit is purely social." She asks skeptically raising her eyebrow. She knows me so well.

"No, it's not." I state, trying to keep the longing out of my voice. "I am here because Tamaki wants to have a host club family lunch and then family bonding time" I tell her. "I figured you would want an early warning before the entire club showed up on you door step while you were in your current state of dress. " Stating the fact that she was in some bleached stained shorts and a black tank top. "I don't think that you would appreciate being kidnaped in that outfit." I finish. _'I also selfishly to see you before the others, but I can't tell you that.'_ She looks down at her outfit, a light blush covers her cheeks.

"Um. . .yea. Thanks for letting me know, I really appreciate it. When are they coming?" She questions.

"Tamaki plans to come here around 1:00, so you have 45 minutes." I inform her. She glances at her watch.

"Do you mind just waiting here for a few while I shower and change? I don't think anyone want to smell bleach whenever someone comes near me. "She giggles nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"No not at all, do you mind showing me where I can find an outlet? I need to plug in my computer." I tell her gently, putting a genuine smile on my face. She gives me a quick smile in return, guiding me to the outlet. She turns on her heal heading into her room.

I open my computer and start analyzing the stocks for my father company. '_Haruhi. Haruhi_.' Her name keeps popping up in my head, like it has for months every time I am not with her, she is all I can think about. I know how everyone else feels about her; Tamaki and his misplaced protective feelings. Hikaru's obvious jealously that screams love; Kaoru's Love for her might be different but it is still there. Mori is her silent caring giant, Hunny's loves her in a brotherly way. I Love her, I don't deserve her. I am a cold emotionless person. How could she see me as anything different, by the time I realized the feelings where there I had already built myself up and the shadow king in her book. I keep adding to her debt because I am selfish and want to be near her.

I don't know how to approach the subject. I cannot ignore my feelings anymore, I need to tell her. I know this will most likely lead to rejection, but I might be able to get her off my mind. I was raised to be a cold person, my father told me that emotions made me venerable and weak. I was raised to not betray what I actually felt. My mother tried to tell me that emotions were part of me but her lessons took a back seat to my father's instructions. I can't woo the women with my words like Tamaki. I can't make them laugh like the twins. I can't be the gentle giant Mori is. I can't even imagine myself trying to be cute like Hunny. I am me the cold emotionless shadow king. The only thing I can do is flaunt my money, which she would not even accept. I am truly helpless when it comes to her. Groaning I start to rub my temples, I feel a tension headache coming on. Stocks, I need to focus on stocks, but her beautiful brown eyes keep popping up in my brain. I save my work and turn my computer off. I put my head down on the table and began to drift off.

"Kyoya-sempai, are you all right? Haruhi asks sympathetically. I raise my head up off of the table, she is sitting by me with a concerned look on her face. She puts her hand on my shoulder looking into my eyes after finding nothing physically wrong with me. I look back at her, her eyes are really beautiful, I pull my eyes form hers and look at her. She is now dressed in a simple deep purple t-shirt with white capris, her hair is still slightly damp and is hanging around her face.

"Uh. . I am fine. Just a little tired. Forgive me, I didn't mean to fall asleep at your table." I explain. I look back at her, she gives me a smile.

"Sempai, it's fine. I am sorry I woke you up. You are always working so hard, you deserve a break." She explains to me in a more relaxed tone. I smile at her she smiles back warmly, I put my head back down. _'Haruhi you are truly amazing, my kind, smart, beautiful Harhui.'_ I feel her pat my shoulder, I hear her get up for her spot and head back into her room and turn on a blow dryer . I feel myself start to fall back asleep, when I hear the doorbell ring, and ring and ring again.

"DEAREST DAUGHTER HARUHI, COME AND ANSWER THE DOOR FOR YOUR LOVIENG FATHER!" A certain blond idiot yells through the door.

"Boss, I am pretty sure she heard the doorbell." Hikaru starts

"You don't have to yell." Kaoru finishes.

"Kyoya-sempai, could you grab the door? I will be out in a second." Haruhi asks form within her room. I stand up and answer the door I see a flash of blond that quickly attaches itself to my person.

"OH, HARUHI I . . . Mon ami you're not Haruhi" Tamaki gasps out, quickly removing himself from me. The twins fall on the grounds in fits of laughter. " HEY, I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING, STOP LAUGHING AT ME" Tamaki yells at them.

"Kyoya what are you doing at Haruhi's?" Hikaru asks skeptically when he has calmed down enough to think. Crap, I had not thought of an excuse of my being here. Think Kyoya, think.

"I asked him to come over and help me move furniture so I could clean." Haruhi tells them as she emerges from her room. _'Haruhi I could kiss you, she knows how to defuse a situation. Why did she make the excuse for me though?' _

"Haruhi, you could have asked your loving father to come over and help you. He would love to help you out with your daily chores" Tamaki declares dramatically, moving towards Haruhi only to be blocked by the twins. The twins proceed to wrap her arms around her.

"You could have asked us, we don't spend enough time with our toy. Plus we would not add it to your debt like the shadow king will" the twins tell her together, tightening their hold on her. I hate when the touch her so freely. I am a little hurt by their comment, but from my past actions it is a true statement.

"Actually, he did it free of charge. I think you guys assume way too much about Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi covers, extracting herself from the twins to come stand over by me. "Besides, if I were to ask you guys, nothing would get done. Hikaru and Kaoru, would hang all over me and complain. Tamaki you would try to do it yourself resulting in a hospital visit." She tells them, Tamaki runs in to the nearest corner. "Kyoya was the obvious choice. Sempai stop growing mushrooms in my apartment!" Haruhi declares, this only makes Tamaki sink further in to his corner of despair. I see Haruhi start to get frustrated, I decide to intervene.

"The restaurant expects us at one o' clock sharp we should go. Tamaki it is not very becoming of our prince to be in growing mushrooms in a fit of despair." I tell them as my glasses catching the suns light, through the open door, in a way that cause my glasses to throw a wicked glare. I catch Haruhi's eyes, she mouths a thank you to me. Tamaki hops up out of his corner loudly declaring that the limo was waiting down stairs. Haruhi and I linger behind while the rest of them head out. As I start to leave, Haruhi grabs on to my arm pulling me to a stop.

"Thank you for taking care of the Tamaki situation again. I want to let you know that I meant it, when I said they all assume to much about you." She tells me softly, guiding me out the door by the arm out the door. "I wish they would stop using that nick name for you." she says more to herself as she locks the door. She lets go of my arm, and puts her key in her pocket. _'Haruhi wishes they would not call me the shadow king? She thinks they assume too much about my character? Haruhi whenever I think I have you figured out you show me something new to explore; but that is one of the things I love about you.'_

"I am honored, you feel that way." I tell her bowing my head. We reach the limo, I open the door for her. I see the twins watching me cautiously as the come and sit on either side of her, forcing me to sit next to Tamaki.

I start thinking about her comment, she is not the type to hand out complements freely so what does this all mean. What does this mean to our relationship? Does this mean I have a chance with her? I feel my hopes start to rise, I try to squelch them I can't get my hopes up. '_What if this is the open door of opportunity you have been looking for?'_

* * *

_Please review! Next chapter coming soon _


End file.
